warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Boulderfoot
Boulderfoot is a gray tabby tom. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Age Age: approx. 19 moons (1.58 years) Names Kit: Boulderkit Apprentice: Boulderpaw Warrior: 'Boulderfoot Family '''Mother: 'Sparkheart 'Father: 'Larkspirit 'Sister: 'Specklepelt Education '''Mentor: Berrynose Book Appearances Living: A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy :Boulderfoot is part of a patrol with and follows Gingerheart and Mistypelt closely with Rainspeckle and Stripefur. WindClan is on the border and Boulderfoot asks what they are doing there, crouching as he growls. Gingerheart holds up her tail so Boulderfoot would calm down. Crowfeather explains there are strange scents going from WindClan territory to ThunderClan and Boulderfoot asks why they should believe them. He crouches and stalks forward towards the patrol, as if they are prey. He spits the strange scents in their territory is WindClan. Tigerstripe growls if he thinks they like it in the forest. They came to investigate and probably protect him. Gingerheart glances at Boulderfoot when talking to Crowfeather about the hostile young cats. Later, it's noted that the young warriors sleep at the edge of the warriors' den, including Boulderfoot. The Dark Secret :Icepelt mentions that she isn't going to become mates with Boulderfoot. Later, Boulderfoot is selected as part of the patrol to rescue Applepaw from BloodClan. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author *He has kittypet blood through Princess, SkyClan blood through AdderfangRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and WindClan blood through Eaglestorm.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Boulderfoot.kit.png|Kit Version Boulderfoot.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Boulderfoot.warrior.png|Warrior Version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Sparkheart: Father: ' :Larkspirit: '''Sister: ' :Specklepelt: 'Grandmothers: ' :Squirrelflight: :Lilyheart: 'Grandfathers: ' :Bramblestar: :Snowbush: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: :Goldenflower: :Brightheart: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Firestar: :Brackenfur: :Tigerstar: :Cloudtail: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Brindleface: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: :Nutmeg: :Leopardfoot: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Whitestorm: :Jake: :Pinestar: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Harepounce: :Snowfur: :Sweetbriar: :Nutmeg: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Stormtail: :Windflight: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Squirrelwhisker: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: 'Aunts: ' :Dandelionkit: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: 'Uncles: ' :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Leafpool: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Molepaw: :Dewnose: '''Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Mothwing: '''Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Cinderpelt: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Lionheart: 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Ferncloud: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Socks: :Scourge: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Snowkit: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Firestar: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Unnamed kits: :Unidentified kits: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :One-eye: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ''' :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: ' :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Sparrowpaw :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Sparrowheart: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Brindleface's two unnamed kits: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dappletail's Unnamed kit: :Dappletail's Unnamed kits: :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Mousefur: :Runningwind: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Crowfeather: '"There are strange scents in our territory, leading into yours." '''Boulderfoot: ''"Why should we believe that? The strange scent in our territory is yours!"'' –Crowfeather and Boulderfoot about strange scents (The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 4) Ceremonies Boulderfoot's Warrior Ceremony '''Rockfall: '"I, Rockfall, deputy of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Specklepaw and Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Boulderpaw and Specklepaw: '"I do." 'Rockfall: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Boulderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Boulderfoot. StarClan honors your skill and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warriors of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Specklepelt! Boulderfoot!" Reference, A Forgotten Land, pages 107-108 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters